Many automated machine tools use indexing tool turrets for machining work pieces. The tool turrets contain a plurality of cutting tools. The cutting tools are positioned upon the tool turret such that only one tool is in an operational position at a time. The remaining tools do not interfere with the machining operation. After a machining operation (or operations) is performed by the first tool, the tool turret is rotated or indexed to bring a second cutting tool into an operational position. The objective is to perform a series of machining operations upon a workpiece with a plurality of cutting tools in a minimal time period. In prior art tool turrets only the operational cutting tool rotates. The cutting tools on the tool turret which are not involved in that machining operation do not rotate. Thus, one of the steps involved in indexing the tool turret from one position to another involves stopping rotation of the operational cutting tool, indexing the second cutting tool into an operational position and bringing the second cutting tool up to an operating rotational speed. One of the objectives of an automated machine tool using a tool turret is to produce machined finished work pieces as quickly as possible with minimal wear and tear upon the machine parts. A significant time delay accompanies prior art tool turrets because of the time needed to start and stop the cutting tools between tool turret indexings. Additionally, the starting and stopping of the cutting tools causes unnecessary wear and tear upon the machine parts. What is needed is a tool turret having a plurality of spindles attached to cutting tools wherein the tools continuously rotate and thereby avoid the rotation start and rotation stop time delays. Also needed is a tool turret with minimal friction between the tool turret and the surface upon which it rests. This will provide for more precise positioning of the tool turret, the need for less energy to rotate the tool turret and less wear upon the tool turret and the surface upon which it rests. Additional desirable features of an improved tool turret include the supplying of coolant and pressurized air to the tool turret and more precise positioning of the tool turret. The coolant will allow turret spindles to rotate at a higher speed and lower temperature with less wear. The pressurized air can be used to prevent contaminants from entering areas between moving parts of the tool turret and to remove contaminants which have entered such areas. The continuous tool rotation tool turret described herein meets these needs.